ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Armored Hero Axel (Continuity)
Armored Hero Axel is Axel's series. The series take place on Earth and Haiganku Forrest where it lead's all the choosen weilder of Light. Episodes *Episode 1: Where's the Driver's coming from? Orange Key! *Episode 2: Kinz attack! Yellow Kick! *Episode 3: Another driver? *Episode 4: Clash! Axel vs Zabimaru *Episode 5: Friendship! The Red Key Revive! *Episode 6: For the Light! Purple Destroy! *Episode 7: Take me Higher to the Stars *Episode 8: Neverland Characters Heroes *Armored Hero Axel *Armored Flame Zabimaru *Armored Gun Ryujin *Armored Crusher Senbonzakura Villain *Armored Spike Aplha *Armored Dark Soccerer Humans *Team Axel **Hikari: Team Axel born leader to lead the team on the dance floor. Hikari is a good guy who always behave his self and take care of his team mate. He is Ren best friend. But he was disappeared in Haiganku Forest after he received the Axel's Driver from the Colour Key's Leon, he refuse to accept it but he gave it to his best friend, Nanami Ren in the Haiganku Forest where it all began. He is 19 years old. **Ayano Kizura: The second leader that lead the team on the dance floor, she is also intrest and comfuse about the Axel Driver's use by Nanami Ren. He is 19 years old. **Nanami Ren: The third leader that lead the team on the dance floor. But Ren quite the Team as he want to help his sister, Mai Nanami on a chores homework. He also take a part time job to help his sister earn some pocket money. He is 19 Years old. **Katsumi Daigo: The member's and also Ren Best friends, not only that, he is also Amored Gun Ryujin, the Third Amor Hero. He is 19 years old. **Bun: The member's and also non talkative much, but he always be the best dancer in the Team and lead's his team infront. He is 18 years old. **Rey: Daigo little brother, he is the dancer of hope where he can do such as Hip-hop dance. **Chigusa Hoshino: The youngest Dancer of Team Axel, she has the high skills of dancing like Justine Bieber. *Team Zabimaru **Shinji Kaitou: Team Zabimaru leader. He is Team Axel rival which probelly because of Team Axel winning victory over them. He is Armored Flame Zabimaru, 19 years old. He was upset since Nanami Ren got the Axel Driver which allowed him to henshin into Armored Hero Axel but after Colour Key Leon gave him the Red Key allowed him to be the Flame Zabimaru. **Ricky: The second leader of Team Zabimaru. He recently didn't quite hearing Kaitou word for not to interupting while he playing the Kinz Game but he was the best dancer among them. He is 19 years old. **Loki: The only British dancer who played the Hip-Hop dance. He also Ricky best friend. 19 years old. **Mayumi Serizawa: Katsumi Kaitou girlfriend, who the best among the best. She is the rival of Ayano Kazura, which the fight who is the cutest and the hottest. **Renji: Kaitou trusted friend to help him win the fight of Kinz Game, he use the Black Key which created a Villain of Axel and Zabimaru. *Team Chocky **Unknown *Team Barel **Kishina Toshiro: Team Barel leader. At first he is Ren friend but after he know that Ren is Axel, he began to hate him, because of his jelousy, he overcome himself to buy the Driver's from Leon. **TBA *Team Taurus **Unknown Villains *Kaishi Dori *Bujin Axel *Alien Zambushi *Kaijin *Denryu *Za Beast Movies *Armored Hero x Kamen Rider x Power Rangers: Movie War Clash! Armored Hero *Armored Hero Axel (Nanami Ren) *Armored Flame Zabimaru (Shinji Kaitou) *Armored Gun Ryujin (Katsumi Daigo) *Armored Crusher (???) Kamen Rider's *Kamen Rider Fourze (Kisaragi Gentarou) *Kamen Rider Meteor (Ryusei Sakuta) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Nogami Ryotaro) *Kamen Rider New Den-O (Kotaro Nogami) Power Rangers Megaforce *Megaforce Red (Troy Burrows) *Megaforce Pink (Emma Goddball) *Megaforce Black (Jake Holling) *Megaforce Yellow (Gia Moran) *Megaforce Blue (Noah Carver) *Robo Knight (Voice actor: Dan Ryo Memoribu) Villain *Warstar *Skull Den-O *Taurus Zodiarts **Pegasus Zodiarts *Armored Spike Alpha *All of Kamen Rider's and Armored Hero little villain. Trivia *Armored Hero is similar to Kamen Rider's series, so it' would not harm acttually because of this is Ultra Fan Wiki. Category:Apexz Category:Fan Ultra Series